Feel His Love
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Edward and Bella show each other some love with a soft surprise. Don't know where this is in Twilightm just put it somewhere. Total fluff! Read and Review, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

"Edward! Where are you taking me?" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"That, beautiful, is for me to know, and you to find out soon," he replied.

I sat back with a great humph, my arms crossing my mid-section. The leather seat of Edward's Volvo immediately molded to my body, making the seat much too comfortable for my intended mood at the moment.

It had been this way all day. Constant mood swings on my part and successful dismissing of what we were doing today. I woke up this morning in Edward's strong arms. I had just wanted to stay there and read all day, but no, I was dragged out of bed. Edward had intended we get out today and go out. We went to the aquarium, an art museum, and a book store. Well, the last on I hadn't minded so much. And Edward had insisted on paying for all of it. Even after I had argued.

The crazy vampire just has to spend on money on me. "Because I want to," he had said. I had just given up after the museum. He would either ignore my complaints or dazzle me into shutting up. His honey gold eyes were hard to resist, I had to admit. No one could resist them.

At this very point in time, we are in the Volvo, Edward driving at ungodly speeds, to only God knows where. Edward hadn't dropped a hint, but I knew it involved money because I was wearing a dark blue satin dress and heels, deathtraps, and Edward was wearing slacks and a very nice button-down shirt that left little to the imagination. When I heard Alice had insisted on it I had wanted to absolutely strangle her. Obviously there would have been no effect, but I had wanted to nonetheless.

Edward is a very attractive, very sexy man, and women tend to fall at his feet and shamelessly flirt with him. It's horrible, especially when we go out. It's like I'm not even there, but I feel better because he never even glances at them, he only has eyes for me. I sighed. He's too perfect.

My arms drooped and my hand found Edward's. Even in my blind state I can still find Edward's hand without problem.

"Are you sure you can't see through the blindfold?" Edward's soft voice filled the interior of the car.

I moved my eyes around quickly, only finding darkness. "No, I can't. If I could I wouldn't be getting at you for not knowing where we are going," I grumbled pathetically.

He sighed, a deep whoosh that seemed to resonate from the very bottom of his abdomen. "Bella, we are almost there, just wait a little bit longer. Besides, I know you are going to love it."

I just squeezed his hand in response and settled back in the seat. Claire de Lune floated throughout the car as it came to a subtle stop. I heard the door open and close, mine opening almost simultaneously. Cold arms enveloped me as I was lifted out of the car. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck as I lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed my temple and then began walking.

A sweet scent filled my nose as I was set down. Edward's arms disappeared and soft piano playing soon surrounded me. My lullaby.

I felt my hair being moved as the blindfold was untied. It fell off and my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

I gasped.

I was surrounded by rose petals. Pink, white, red petals were scattered all over the ground of the meadow. A square area of wood was set out in the center, the stereo over to the right.

Edward wrapped his arms around my midsection, his lips making a tantalizing path up and down my neck. He kissed the sensitive area just behind my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Will you dance with me, Angel?" he whispered.

I was silent a moment, then I nodded my head. He walked around to stand in front of me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me over into the middle of the dance floor. His right arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close, his left hand lifted my right one. He laced our fingers and set our hands on the area over his heart. We began to slay slightly. My head fell softly onto his chest. I breathed in his indescribable scent and felt my heart slow down.

I felt Edward's forehead press against my hair, his chest expanding as he breathed in my scent. This was heaven, in the arms of an angel. This was perfect.

"This is perfect," I whispered, so softly another human would not have been able to hear it.

"Yes, it is." He, too, whispered, but it was just loud enough for me to hear. "I love you, Angel, and I am never letting you go." His voice still gentle, but with a slight forcefulness.

I pulled my head from his chest, my eyes meeting his. "You never have to let me go, Edward. I love you," I said.

He smiled and leaned down. My lips fell softly closed as his lips met mine. It was one of the most purest kisses we had ever shared. I could feel his love.

He pulled back and set his forehead on mine.

"What is this to you, Angel?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

I smiled softly, earning a smile in return. "This is our forever."

And I have never been more correct.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was just some fluff to get back into the swing of things. I know I have not been on in forever, but I was waiting for school to be over. And it is summer, so I have more time to write. I may not write any actual stories, just a lot of oneshots. If you have any ideas on oneshots you would like me to write, just let me know.<em>**

**_As for He is Gold, that story is discontinued. I am not interested in the story anymore, and I am out of inspiration for it. If you want the story, just let me know and you can take it._**

**_Please Read and Review._**

**_~Much Love_**


	2. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	3. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


	4. DestinationDecimation! Almost Here!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I _know _you all would much rather have a chapter, but there have been a few questions about how my novel is coming and such. I have been working on it intensively in the recent weeks, and we are getting closer and closer to its release! I am ridiculously excited, and I hope that all of you are getting excited with me! **

**Now, for all of you that follow my official novel page on Facebook (search "Decimation by Zoe Belew" to find it, or, you know, just take the link on my profile page), you are now aware that I will be doing the official cover reveal and the synopsis very soon on there quite a few days before I do it on here. _So, _if you want in on that, you better go drop a like and a comment! **

**Onward to the gritty levels of the writer's atmosphere, my novel is going to be available in paperback and kindle download with a later release of hardback! Now, this is where the trade off happens. All of you on here are the first to know about the formats in which my book will be released, but my Facebook fans get all of the reveals first. Sometimes, they never get posted here. Again, if you want in on that, go like my page. **

**I just wanted to say that I am very thankful for all the support, and I will be working on my fanfic stories again very soon. Once my book is finished, I will take a break from my trilogy to work on the stories here. So get excited for the book release, and for the updated chapters on here! **

**I hope you all are happy and healthy!**

**Thank you for all your support! We are getting closer and closer to _Decimation, _and it is going to be amazing when it finally gets here!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Much Love**

**Zoe**


	5. RELEASE DATE REVEAL MORE

MY BOOK COMES OUT ON **JUNE 2**!

I have been freaking out for weeks now! I got the first official copy, and I did reveal that on my YouTube channel. (Search Zoe Belew- I should be the first official channel link that pops up- or you can take the link on my profile).

Also, be sure to check out my blog! I have interviews and things of that nature coming up, so be sure to keep up with all of that!

Who's excited? I AM!

Please, do me the beautiful favor of following, liking, commenting, and subscribing to all my social media. All links are on my profile!

Hope you are all ready to get my book! It looks great, if I do say so myself!

Have a wonderful and blessed day!

~Much Love,

Zoe


	6. IT'S HERE! Yay!

IT'S HERE!

My book is now available for purchase! For links to sites from which you can purchase my novel, take the links on my profile to my Facebook page or my blog! All links are available through those two sites!

I hope you will buy it! If you buy it and like/love it, please write me a review after you read it! It would mean the world!

I hope all of you have a wonderful day! I will try and update some stories within the next few weeks!

Thanks, everyone!

~Much Love,

-Zoe

Author of _The Chosen Trilogy. _I finally get to put that!


End file.
